Berserkowie
Berserkowie lub Szaleni Berserkowie (ang. The Beserker Tribe) — jedno z plemion wikingów zamieszkujących lądy Archipelagu, a dokładnie Wyspę Berserków. Ich wodzem jest Dagur Szalony, następca Oswalda Zgodnopysznego. Symbolem plemienia zaś jest Wandersmok. Klan stanowi jedną z głównych figur dwóch pierwszych sezonów serialu Jeźdźcy smoków i jest serialowym odpowiednikiem Szaleńców występujących w książkach Cressidy Cowell. Wygląd Odtworzony przez Dagura Szalonego klan Berserków stanowi swoistą mieszankę kilku plemion, między innymi dawnych Berserków, którzy powrócili po odsiadce po wojnie, a także Wandali (tymczasowym członkiem plemienia był Gustaw Larsen), Łupieżców (na przykład Bestial) czy zbiegłych Łowców Smoków. Z tego powodu wygląd zewnętrzny członków plemienia jest różnorodny i podyktowany zwyczajami klanów, z których poszczególne osoby pochodzą. Czystej krwi Berserkowie noszą przewiewne tuniki, ciepłe spodnie i grube buty, takie jak wszyscy wikingowie. Na tunikę zarzuconą mają skórzaną kamizelę nabijaną ćwiekami. Noszą metalowe naramienniki i długie, skórzane bransolety zwykle nabijane ćwiekami na jednej bądź obu rękach. Zakładają szerokie pasy, ozdobione z przodu broszą z wizerunkiem Wandersmoka. Nie mają bród. Na głowach noszą charakterystyczne dla wszystkich wikingów hełmy o długich, lekko zakrzywionych rogach i dodatkowych kolcach biegnących przez środek. Szeregowi Berserkowie mają hełmy z osłonami na twarze. Wszyscy Berserkowie noszą miecze zawieszone na plecach, rękojeścią nad prawym ramieniem. Zwyczaje Oprócz walki, stanowiącą główne zajęcie członków plemienia (podobnie jak u wszystkich wikingów, Berserkowie parają się rybołówstwem. W kwestii walki ze smokami specjalizowali się w łapaniu i niewoleniu Wandersmoków. Używali do tego metalowych narzędzi i przedmiotów (przyciągających te smoki), by zwabić je prosto w pułapki. Według gry School of Dragons, Berserkowie obchodzą święto bardzo podobne do święta Snoggletoga - odwiedzający Berk Dagur Szalony doskonale zna tradycję tej uroczystości i wspomina, że jego plemię ma podobne tradycje. Historia Rządy Oswalda Zgodnopysznego i wojny z Wandalami thumb|142px|[[Oswald Zgodnopyszny, były wódz Berserków]] Przez 50 lat Berserkowie żyli w pokoju z Wandalami, a co roku odnawiany był traktat pokojowy między wodzami obu plemion - Stoickiem Ważkim i Oswaldem Zgodnopysznym. Podczas licznych bitew między Wandalami a Berserkami jednymi z lepszych wojowników byli Stoick oraz Valka. Wspólna walka zbliżyła tych dwoje do siebie, i po zwycięskich bitwach tańczyli ze sobą do pieśni Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu. Rządy Dagura Szalonego Od czasu, gdy Dagur Szalony został nowym przywódcą po śmierci ojca i dowiedział się o smokach szkolonych na Berk, uznał to za sygnał tworzenia smoczej armii, która mogłaby posłużyć jako narzędzie wojny użyte do zgładzenia Berserków, i stał się nieufny wobec Wandali. Nie wiedział o tym, że "smocza armia", poza faktem, że wynikała z zawarcia przyjaźni między Wandalami a smokami, miała stanowić obronę przed Łupieżcami. Berserkowie po raz pierwszy pojawiają się w odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, gdzie Wandale dowiadują się, że Dagur jest nowym wodzem. Ostatecznie przekonano go do podpisania traktatu, mimo wielu podejrzeń co do "smoczej armii", jednak w odcinku Noc i wrzask Dagur odkrywa tajemnicę o smokach i zrywa pokój z Wandalami, stając się od tej pory ich wrogiem. W odcinku Wandersmok, Dagur zdobył Wandersmoka, którego zmusił do walki przeciwko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi. Przyjaciołom udało się powstrzymać smoka, jednak konflikt na tym się nie skończył. Co więcej, Wandersmoka przechwycili Łupieżcy, przez co Dagur zażądał zawarcia sojuszu między Berserkami a Łupieżcami. Na jaw wyszedł podstęp Dagura, który wykorzystał okazję i gdy Albrecht wpadł do oceanu, kazał Wandersmokowi zionąć piorunem w wodę, aby zabić wodza Łupieżców. Mężczyzna przeżył, choć początkowo Dagur nie był tego świadom. Mimo późniejszej utraty Wandersmoka, postanowił i tak zastawić pułapkę na Smoczych Jeźdźców i za pośrednictwem Johanna Kupczego zasadził na wyspie Berk smoczy korzeń. W odcinku Kto mgłą wojuje..., Dagur wraz ze swoją armią postanawia przypuścić atak na wyspę Berk, pozbawioną wszelkiej broni po ataku Zaduśnych Zdechów, które zabrały cały metal z wyspy. Jednak jeźdźcy smoków wykorzystują Zaduśne Zdechy przeciwko armii Dagura - nad jego flotę zwabili stado smoków, które porwały cały metal ze statków i spowodowały ich zatonięcie. Wściekły Dagur, straciwszy swój statek, wylądował na morzu, dryfując razem z Bestialem. W końcu utracił również i swój hełm. Wojna z Wandalami i Łupieżcami thumb|left|Wojna trzech klanów W odcinkach Wyrzutki (część 1) i Wyrzutki (część 2), Dagur znów atakuje, tym razem z pomocą smoczego korzenia. W środku nocy zakrada się do areny na Berk i kładzie pomiędzy śpiącymi smokami roślinę, po czym otwiera klatki smoków. Zwierzęta natychmiast budzą się i zaczynają walczyć. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, Berserkowie otaczają Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, żądając wydania Nocnej Furii. W tym momencie do akcji wkracza wojsko Wandali, którym pomaga Albrecht Perfidny. Dagurowi udaje się jednak porwać Stoicka Ważkiego dla okupu w postaci Nocnej Furii. W finale sezonu rozgrywa się bezpośrednia walka między Berserkami a Wandalami. Podczas bitwy do walki dołącza się Albrecht, który jednak przeżył podstęp Dagura i teraz zwrócił się przeciw niemu. Dzięki połączonym siłom, Stoick Ważki i Albrecht Perfidny pokonują Dagura Szalonego. Tym samym plemię Berserków zostaje rozbite i przestaje istnieć, zaś jego członkowie zostają wtrąceni do więzienia. Odbudowa plemienia Dagur Szalony przez trzy lata przebywał w więzieniu. W tym czasie zmienił swój wizerunek, częściowej przemianie uległ również jego umysł. Początkowo, pragnąc zemsty na Jeźdźcach i Wandalach, współpracował dla Łowców Smoków, jednak z biegiem czasu zmienił front i powoli zaczął zbliżać się do Jeźdźców. Ostatecznie zdobył nie tylko ich zaufanie, ale również nauczył się żyć w przyjaznych stosunkach ze smokami. Wytresował nawet własnego wierzchowca, Króla Demolki. Pojednał się także ze swoją siostrą, Heatherą. W odcinku Gorączka złota, po zdobyciu złota należącego do Viggo Czarcioustego, rodzeństwo opuszcza Koniec Świata i udaje się na Wyspa Berserków, gdzie podejmują program odbudowy wioski oraz całego plemienia Berserków. To odradza się z ocalałych po wojnie i trzyletniej izolacji byłych Berserków, lecz również z przedstawicieli innych klanów, którzy zbuntowali się przeciwko własnej przynależności. I tak wśród Berserków znajduje się między innymi Bestial, Gustaw Larsen czy kilkoro byłych Łowców. Zamysłem Dagura, który odzyskał status wodza klanu, było stworzenie warunków wszechobecnego szczęścia oraz dobrobytu, i wśród członków plemienia zapanowuje swoista propaganda. Choć ludziom nie żyje się źle, nie są również zachwyceni rządami Dagura, i z wymuszonym entuzjazmem, lecz z wyraźną niechęcią, zachwalają realia panujące na Wyspie Berserków. thumb|Zgromadzenie odrodzonego plemienia Berserków W odcinku Something Rotten on Berserker Island, dochodzi do zamachu stanu wśród Berserków. Grupa buntowników z Bestialem na czele podejmuje atak na Dagura i umieszcza go w więzieniu. Z pomocą Jeźdźców udaje się poskromić grupę zamachowców i uwolnić wodza Berserków. W odcinku W poszukiwaniu Oswalda... i kury na wyspie Vanaheim odnalezione zostają zwłoki Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, byłego wodza Berserków i ojca Dagura. Tym samym rozwiązana zostaje tajemnica, która zastanawiała Berserków od wielu, wielu lat. Nie byli bowiem pewni, czy ich dawny wódz jedynie zniknął, czy zginął. Znani członkowie plemienia *Dagur Szalony (obecny wódz) *Oswald Zgodnopyszny (były wódz; nie żyje) *Kapitan Vorg *Heathera *Haggard *Helena *Bestial (dawniej) Oswald.jpg|Oswald Zgodnopyszny Dagur the zippleback experience.png|Dagur Szalony HeatherS5.png|Heathera Vorg.png|Kapitan Vorg Ciekawostki *W odróżnieniu do Wandali, których symbolem jest bliżej nieokreślony smok, symbolem klanu Berserków jest bardzo konkretny gatunek - Wandersmok. *Berserkowie słyną ze swojej potężnej armady morskiej. *''Berserk'' w języku staronordyjskim oznacza skórę niedźwiedzia. *Ich nazwa wzięła się prawdopodobnie z sag nordyckich. Wbrew popularnym mitom, mianem berserka nie określano wojownika, który wpadł w szał bitewny (takie przypadki są opisane w sagach, jednak przy ich okazji nie pojawia się słowo "bersërkr"), a raczej swego rodzaju najemnika, który walczył w imieniu swojego pana. Mit berserka-szaleńca powstał w okolicach XIX wieku. en:Berserker Tribe Kategoria:Klany Kategoria:Klany z serialu Kategoria:Berserkowie Kategoria:Wikingowie